Shamrock Day
by Farginator
Summary: This is my take on the iPod shuffle challenge. I’ve seen and read them all and I have nothing else to do so I decided to do one my self. 7 different stories from 7 different songs, all based on Shamrock day! Rated T cause of words.


**This is my take on the iPod shuffle challenge. I've seen and read them all and I have nothing else to do so I decided to do one my self. 7 different stories from 7 different songs, all based on Shamrock day! **

**Rockstar - Nickelback **

It was Shamrock day and Shawn wanted Lassie to have a full experience. They were getting ready to go when Shawn noticed that Carlton wasn't wearing any green, so he pinched him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Your not wearing any green lassie." Then he pinched him again

"Will you please stop doing that?"

Will you wear green?

"Shawn, its just a day, same as any other I don't have to wear green."

"But it's St. Patrick's Day!" Shawn pinched him again.

"Shawn!"

"Wear green!"

"No!"

He pinched him again, and again, and again until they fell on the bed. They looked into each others eyes, and the older man leaned in and kissed Shawn.

"Fine I'll wear a green tie."

"A tie? seriously? Ugg."

**Year 3000 - Jonas Brothers**

The two of them were in Lassiter's house, cuddling on his couch, drinking a shamrock shake, watching some random television show.

"Lassie, do you think that we'll still be alive in the year 3000?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Its impossible Shawn, its 90 years from now, we'll be dead before it turns 3000."

"Think about it. With all the advances in medical technology. We could live forever."

"If we live to see year 3000, I'll deep fry my socks and eat them."

"Sure you say that now, but in 90 years will you?"

"I'll sign a paper, to make it official."

89 years 364 days later… 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!! Lassiter grabs Shawn and kisses him passionately.

He pulls back and says "Welcome to the year 3000 Shawn"

Shawn smiled and said "where's the deep fryer?"

**Waiting - Greenday**

"I've been waiting a long time for this" said Lassiter

"Really I would have never of thought" Shawn responded

It had been almost 5 years since the too of them met in the interrogation room. At that time Carlton had been having an affair with his partner and interrogating him. Now here they were, in the interrogation room, but there was no one to interrogate, but he was having and affair of sorts. All that sexual tension built up over the years had finally released themselves.

-a few minutes ago-

They had been arguing in front of everyone, Juliet and Gus were sure this was the time that Lassiter were going to shoot him. Shawn was making fun of him being some sort of leprechaun. Carlton dragged Shawn into the room and started yelling. Shawn wasn't paying any attention, he just looked at Carlton, watching his lips move… he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed him hard, right into the wall.

"What the hell, Spencer"

He didn't answer, he just walked forward, placed his hands on either side of Carlton's face and kissed him. Carlton reacted immediately, kissing him back with more intensity than he was getting. Shawn had to stop then.

"Wow" Shawn said in a wisper

"Yeah, sorry" said Carlton

"No, I enjoyed it, I just didn't think you'd respond like that. "

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Shawn, I thought you were supposed to be psychic?"

"The sprit's have decided that they didn't want to let me in on this one."

"I've been waiting a long time for this"

"Really, I never would have thought"

**Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down**

"Lassie, you're my kryptonite. You make me feel like nothing else."

"Shawn, if not for me you'd be dead."

"True" they both laughed

"I'll always be there holding your hand, I'll keep you at my side."

"Even though I'm crazy?"

"Its because your crazy."

"I love you Lassie"

"I love you, more, Shawn"

"I got you something"

"What?"

"It's a 4-leaf clover"

"For what"

"It assures you that your gonna get lucky"

**Who Knew - Pink**

It was an average day, well for Shawn and Lassiter. As for the rest of the station, they couldn't be sure if they'd seen anything weirder, than what they had just witnessed, in their lives.

-a few minutes ago-

"Here you are babe. Handed him a shake"

"He took it. What is this? And why is it green?"

"Geez being Irish I would of thought that you would have had a shamrock shake at least once before."

"Whatever"

They walked hand in hand to the front door of the station.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" the detective said

"Today is the luckiest day of the year, when will it be better?"

"Okay then"

Lassiter laced his fingers in between his lovers and they walked in drinking their shakes. Be calm, they kept telling themselves, be calm.

They walk their way to the head detectives desk. Few notice at first, but by the time they get to the desk the whole department was staring.

Carlton sat at his desk, while Shawn stood in front, leaning over it.

"Don't look, but everyone is staring at us." Shawn whispered

Carlton stole a quick glance. Sure enough everyone happened to be watching them like it was a hour long sitcom, and they were waiting to see if the two people in the world that couldn't stand each other, end up together in the end.

"Its okay baby, just don't think about it, act like its totally normal."

"alright"

"I'm going to kiss you now"

Carlton tilted his head up and Shawn kissed him with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone with before.

As he walked away from the desk he saw all of their shocked faces, including the one coming from his best friend.

"There you are Gus. You should really close you mouth, your drooling. Oh and you should have one of these shakes, there awesome."

**You may be right - Billy Joel**

"Friday night I crashed your party, then Saturday I said I'm sorry, Sunday came and I crashed it all again. I was only having fun, I wasn't hurting anyone."

"But you hurt me Shawn, you hurt me"

"I'm sorry Lassie, you may be right, I may be crazy."

"Yeah you definitely are"

"I'm sorry that I crashed your family's St. Patrick's day party, and announced, to everyone, that I didn't want to marry you."

"I got my whole family here, I set up everything and I ask you, you say I love you, but no thanks."

"Cause I didn't want it to be like that! I wanted it to be original, surely you should know that!"

"Your right" He hugged his boyfriend, then got down on his knees.

"Shawn will you marry me?"

"You ask me now? In the middle of this trashed party tent, with holes in the ceiling, sorry about that fire, by the way."

"Yeah, kind of"

"I love you so much, and yes"

**Right now (Na Na Na) - Akon**

"Its been a long time"

"Shawn its been three days"

"Yeah, three whole days with out you"

"I'm sure you just didn't mope around our apartment for the last three days"

"I… uh…"

"Shawn?"

"Gus came over yesterday, he brought me a present"

"Oh can I see?"

"Yeah hold on"

Shawn turned around, and fished something out of his pocket, and fastened it to his shirt. He turned around.

Lassie laughed "really? A 'kiss me I'm Irish' button that lights up"

"I thought it was cute"

Carlton kissed him.

"See the button works"


End file.
